User blog:Nixerix/Dead Rising 4/Update-ish
Dead Rising 4 Does anybody plan on getting Dead Rising 4, or have any of you pre-ordered it? I'm just curious, as it seems there has been some interest, with people adding information from what has been leaked and announced so far (thanks so much for that by the way)! I don't plan on getting it myself, and worry about if we won't be able to provide enough information on the wikia for people who will be searching. I encourage anybody who is interested in getting the game to add on, if you are able to. Every little bit helps! I'm sorry that I haven't really done much to help, but I haven't been that active here lately, nor have I been all that excited to get my hands on the game. Information related to Dead Rising 3 is still far from finished, and so I feel like I can't really move on until I've washed my hands of it for good (or at least to my own satisfaction). Please leave a message on my talk wall at any point if you have any questions, or you have any tasks that you think I can help with. If the game comes out, and it's being swarmed with spammers, misinformation, etc.. please let me know. I have the ability to lock pages, ban, etc. I haven't seen if there are any "main" colors for the game yet -- anything that stands out, as a color we can use for our different infoboxes for Dead Rising 4. '' Each game usually has a new color for characters, items, etc. Some colors have been recycled, somewhat (red was used for ''Dead Rising 3 ''and Watchtower), but we should probably consider giving the infoboxes a new color for this upcoming game. Being that it's a new title, and we want people to be more drawn to it. Even if you have colors that you want to nominate, or that you think would look good, it can always be changed. Dead Rising May I just say that the PC version of ''Dead Rising looks pretty damn good? I thought so, anyways. I wanted to take a minute to encourage anybody who wanted to update screenshots on the wikia to do so freely! We got a lot of great, detailed information about the game when the other wikia was imported. But, there's always room for improvement. Many mission photos have Frank in a goofy outfit, are fuzzy, have an IGN logo on it, etc. Steam has a very easy 'screenshot' system, and takes high quality screenshots. If you are going to upload any photos, just remember to have an appropriate name, so they are easy to find and to import into other pages as needed. Where have I been? I'm sure nobody has really wondered where I've gone, but I assure you, I'm still here. I lost my save data for Dead Rising 3 (yes, ALL of it), which has put me behind in editing.. but I've been trudging along slowly, gathering tidbits of information on stores (mostly), gathering screen shots, etc. I just haven't gotten around to uploading and updating the wikia yet. I also found a great "no zombie" mod which gets rid of all the zombies in the streets, making it much easier for me to accomplish gathering data for the wikia much, much easier. Los Perdidos is a cake walk to navigate without all of those zombies! I think that's all for now. An early happy holidays to everybody, and thanks so much for your editing and for helping to keep the wikia alive! :) Category:Blog posts